discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabrikk Civil War
The Cabrikk civil war was a bloody conflict within the Cabrikk Empire. It was waged between pretender rebels led by "that guy" (who will be referred to as Guy) and the Royalists led by King Duno V (Duno Altre) Buildup The buildup to the war has its roots in April 1991, during the DSPRC war (also known as WW4) and the April Revolution. The DSPRC War Upon succeeding to the Cabrikk throne from his father, Imperator Altre, Imperator Draya at once began to involve Cabrik on the international stage. He expanded Cabrik's influence by commanding a stronger presence in Ospea and he was a key member in Operation Downfall. However the EDF was successful in defending the DSPRC and Cabrik began to suffer as a result. Eventually Cabrik and Ospea agreed to peace with the DSPRC. April Revolution Ospean Revolt Ospea had suffered heavily under Cabrikk rule. As a result of WW4, many Ospeans were forced to work as slaves to fund the war machine, whilst others were conscripted to act as cannon fodder. As a result, many were unhappy with the way of things, which allowed revolutionairies to gain power. On the 11 April 1991 Emperor Jera of Ospea occupied the Cabrikk Embassy in Ospela. He declared an independent Ospean Republic and executed hundreds of Cabrikk officials. The Union of Ospela-Cabrik was also disbanded. Ospea was later reconquered by King Duno V. April Coup Imperator Draya involved Cabrik in WW4, however many prominent military personnel saw the way the war was heading and seeked peace. Draya refused this, however his brother Duno Altre supported the military position. On the 26th April 1991 a military coup took place, overthrowing Imperator Draya and establishing Duno Altre as Dictator. The country was reorganised into the Kingdom of Krimnoe, led by King Duno V. Draya was arrested and placed under house arrest in the fratalaun plains. Following the coup King Duno enacted many major reforms which angered the population. Outbreak July Massacre King Duno V had received word of a revolution, and was becoming increasingly paranoid. It was for this reason, in the morning of the 16th July 1991, the King ordered a thousand civilians who were suspected of treason to be slaughtered. The unknowing civilians suddenly found themselves being fired upon by Royalist forces. Following the massacre, Commander Guy and his allies declared war on the King and his Kingdom. Early Gains During the first few weeks the Rebel forces were able to gain control of 5 channels. The royalist forces stationed there resisted however were quickly overwhelmed. Battle of Krimkinla Starting at the beginning of the war, the Battle of Krimkinla saw both Rebel and Royalist forces battling for control over the city. Early on the rebels gained control over 60% of the city and so turned it into their base of operations (capital if you will). The rebels launched an offensive on the Krimkinla Marketplace on the 25th August, which was controlled by the Royalists. The offensive was disastrous, with the Royalists keeping control of the channel and inflicting thousands of casualties on the rebels, whilst sustaining a few hundred. However a second offensive, taking place at the same time, was able to take the Bank of Krimnoe as the Royalists failed to defend it. In September 1991 the Rebels made another assault on the market, this time successful due to the Royalist faction's supply issues at the time. This ended the Battle of Krimkinla, placing the city came under the full control of the rebels. Battle of Northern Meinschesberg A rebel force led by Guy quickly moved into the region and occupied it, putting the channel under rebel control. It would not be regained by the Royalists. Invasion of the Keralas The Keralas Mountain Range were occupied by rebel forces, some rebels were killed. Battle of Meinschesberg The last battle of the war, Meinschesberg was the old capital of the Cabrikk Empire, when it was founded by Kaenr Altre. Eventually when Duno rose to power he moved the capital to Krimkinla, where he grew up and where his powerbase was located. As soon as the rebels had seized control of Krimkinla they began an offensive in Meinschesberg, which was were the Cabrikk government had fled to after the seizure of the capital. The battle was long and bloody, with casualties on both sides, however eventually the rebels won. Although Duno possessed the resources to continue fighting, he desired a favourable treaty and a quick end to the war. With this in mind he surrendered to the rebels and began negotiation with them on the contents of the Treaty of Krimkinla. Treaty of Krimkinla In April 1905 the Royalist forces agreed to a ceasefire. They desired a quick and painless end to the war. The result was the abdication of King Duno V (of the Cabrikk Empire) and the installation of a new constitution. Under the new constitution Cabrik became a constitutional monarchy in which the king's only power was as a guardian of democracy. Noda Altre, cousin of the previous king, ascended to the throne as King Noda II. However this was controversial as he was perceived to be a puppet of Duno, who was running for parliament as leader of the Libertarian Party. Aftermath of the Treaty Constitutional Controversy Following the enactment of the treaty and the installation of the new constitution there came many new controversies surrounding it. Most notable was the loopholes present within the constitution which were exploited by Guy of the ICP. Due to the reduced power of the monarch it was not possible to constitutionally change the constitution. Later on Duno (through the medium of Podcanr Noda II) would influence the amendment of the constitution by the monarch with the aim of "protecting democracy from exploitation". However this demonstration of power later led to Podcanr Noda II losing all little power he had left and became little more than a puppet under Duno until his official ascension to the throne in 1913. Cabrikk Parliamentary Election The Cabrikk Parliamentary Election was a controversial affair, with the laws surrounding the parliament being rather defunct and the election becoming a mess as a result. Duno (through Noda) declared that the election would end once 10 citizens had voted (unconstitutionally declared, I might add). He also unconstitutionally increased the number of seats. However the election never ended, as only 8 people had voted. This prolonged the rule of Noda, who was a puppet of Duno, thus prolonging the rule of Duno. Seizure of power by Duno The "Eternal Election" as it was called, became nothing more than a ruse by which Duno clung to power. It was clear that despite losing the civil war Duno had once again become the dictator of Cabrik. This almost sparked another civil war from the ICP, however tensions fell for a few years. Stagnation under Duno During the few years of Duno's undisputed rule he planned to do many things, such as write a new constitution for Cabrik. However none of these ideas ever came to fruition and Duno's rule became known for stagnation. Eventually Duno launched a coup against Noda, who put up no resistance, and declared himself Podcanr Duno V of Cabrik. His rule would be short however, as he was soon found dead in the Royal Palace. He was replaced by Podcanr Janoda I, who sought to repair the damage done by Duno. A new war As of 1913 that guy has been gathering support to launch a coup against the government, which had been overthrown by Duno Altre (who now took the title of Imperator Duno Divi Filius). Inspired by the seizure of power by Mussolini and the attempted Munich Putsch by Adolf Hitler, the new rebellion was much less noble in cause. Outright threatening to murder many prominent figures in the opposition and due to the government's weakness it was unable to fight back. The death of the FA bot bankrupted the Cabrikk Crown's finances and only now were they starting to recover, yet it may be too late. Category:War Category:Cabrik